In Which It Was the Promise of The World
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: The once cowardly wizard falls for the ninety-year-old girl. Now happily free of their curses, Howl and Sophie decide to devote their love and lives to each other. But then Howl starts disappearing at random hours of the day, and Sophie begins having rather odd dreams, which force her to question if she's really the mortal girl she was always told she was. (Post Movie)
1. In Which an Ending is Really a Beginning

How the house was able to stay afloat, Sophie had no idea. It was as graceful as a bird, slowly and steadily making its way above the clouds. She was indeed, happy. Selfishly so. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that, as anyone could tell.

Sophie watched down below of Markl and Heen playing on the courtyard. And there, not too far from them, was the Witch, peacefully rocking back and forth in her chair.

"It's like a dream..." Sophie hushed to herself.

"That's not the first time I've heard that."

Sophie turned around to see Howl, smiling at her with one arm outstretched, holding the balcony rail. She smiled back at him, and he suddenly lit up. "Well now, you look absolutely stunning." His eyes twinkled, and because of that, Sophie knew he wasn't just trying to charm her or put on a front. His eyes spoke the genuine truth. "You look good in yellow." He added.

Sophie felt good. She felt young and alive, which was of course expected. With the curse gone, it was like a promise of the world, that everything is going to be better. "Howl...this is..." She turned back to the view. "Gorgeous."

"It's all yours Sophie."

She turned back again, a little taken aback.

"It's all for you. I did this, all for you." He stepped closer to her, staring into her eyes. "I don't want you to be sad or alone ever again, because I've seen you like that. But I've also seen when you are brave and strong, which I know you've had in you all along. I just...I just want you to be happy."

Sophie blinked. "Howl..."

"If you will have me..." He smiled, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, then held her cheek. "Then I promise to give you your heart's desire. Even if you weren't to have me..." He looked to the side, his smile suddenly dropping. "I mean, I would never stop loving you. And I would still try to make you happy..."

Her face evolved from shock to pure delight, and she leaned towards him. He seemed to understand, and leaned in, kissing her with all the joy and love he had promised her. Suddenly, Sophie felt that she had suddenly gained the power to stay afloat. Her heart fluttered and her body felt weightless. She jokingly wondered if she really needed a flying castle in order to be above the clouds...

"Well, I don't think that's very fair, on your part." Sophie joked, breaking away.

"Hm?" Howl blink, suddenly bewildered.

"Well, I want us both to be happy..." She smiled, taking his hands in hers. "So I promise to do my best to make you happy as well." She laughed. "Besides, I don't want to clean anymore goo up!"

Howl blushed... But then burst into laughter. "Well, then I can only accept."MHowl's demeanor did not turn necessarily serious, but rather calm. He reached into his pocket and took out a ring, with a dark blue gem. "It was my mother's...if you...would...well...you know..."

Sophie laughed and placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you." Howl suddenly couldn't look away from his true love's eyes. They twinkled like starlight, so beautiful and pure.

He realized, at that very moment, he never really got his heart back, it always truly belonged to Sophie. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "I'm not very good at these, as you may know already...but I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you. Not even close." He kissed her as if it was the only thing that would keep him sane, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm honored...that I will be able to call you my wife." It was as if he couldn't control himself, she looked so beautiful...he wanted to lift her up into his arms and never dare let go. He was extremely fortunate to find Sophie. She saved him, in every way possible. She even gave up the dreamy Prince Justin, for who? For...him? Howl found it to be inconceivable.

But there Sophie was, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and she promised him her love. Howl knew he didn't deserve it, but he didn't care. She held him in an embrace, and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be a family..." She sighed happily in his arms.

He smiled, resting his head upon the top of hers. He wouldn't have had it any other way.


	2. In Which Sophie Used to Talk to Hats

"So, you're not going to leave are you?" Markl pleaded, his bottom lip covering his top lip. He had sad eyes, truly sad, sullen eyes, but Sophie just laughed.

"Markl, I'm not going anywhere, neither is Howl. If anything is truly going to change, it'll only be my last name." Sophie assured him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Markl, don't worry about it. Except..." Calcifer murmured, suddenly mumbling incoherent whispers to himself.

"Except...what?" Markl asked, urgently curious.

"_Calcifer_." Sophie warned.

"...well, as a married couple, they are probably going to fight a lot, _especially_ if Howl is in the mix."

"_Calcifer_!" Sophie hissed, his fists pushing against her hips. Calcifer noticed she had never looked that angry before...which only made it more amusing.

Markl looked tense. "So...if they fight a lot..."

"That means plenty of goo. And since Sophie will be in the conflict, that means she's not gonna clean it up. So you know who that leaves?"

Markl gulped and stared at Calcifer for a moment. The room was still and would've been dead silent, except for the fact that you could hear, very clearly, Howl's spiders scurrying about in the room. (Sophie wanted to clean off their webs but Howl insisted on their stay.)

Then, sudden and rash, Markl burst into sobs and held onto Sophie's skirt with his fists. It was, to say the least, an over-dramatic panic. "Oh Sophie, please don't marry Howl, please, for the love of all that's clean and sanitary-!"

"Markl, _please_...! _Calcifer_!" Sophie scolded, suddenly furious. "Calcifer, look what you have done!" Sophie growled. Then she kneeled down beside Markl and tried her best to calm him down.

Calcifer just laughed and laughed.

"I should just pour a bucket of water on you!" Sophie threatened. "I have done it before, and with Howl's heart back, don't be so sure I won't do it again!"

Calcifer's laughter halted. "You wouldn't dare! I'm just a poor, helpless fire demon!"

"Oh, don't give me that! You're as free as a bird!" Arguing and trying to calm poor Markl down at the same time did indeed work up a sweat, Sophie thought.

"But...it's going to rain soon..." Calcifer frowned, suddenly resembling the eyes that Markl just momentarily gave Sofie, the big, sad eyes... "And because of that, I'm not _truly_ free..."

Sophie just sighed. She used her strength to lift a crying Markl up from the floor and placed him on the couch. She loosened his grip on her skirt and freed her dress from Markl's clench.

She kneeled so she could see him eye to eye. "Markl, dear, please don't cry... I promise I will clean up the goo. Even if the goo is intended for me." Sophie grinned softly, brushing away tears on his cheeks.

Markl sniffed. "You promise?"

"Of course. But...you must help me sometimes... Okay? Cleaning up after Howl's tantrum isn't fun, as I'm sure you remember from last time..."

Markl nodded. "Okay."

Sophie patted his head and stood up. Markl had gotten very mature, especially during the war; but there were still times, such as these, that Markl was still just a child. She knew Howl and Calcifer often neglected the thought.

She glared at Calcifer. "What was _that_ for?"

Calcifer danced playfully in his fireplace. "Oh Sophie, I was just having a little fun. Besides, it's good practice for you for when you and Howl have children-"

"_What_?!" Markl gasped.

"Markl, please, go get ready for bed." Sophie sighed, suddenly fatigued. She dm new she would not be able to handle another tantrum.

Markl's spirits rose almost immediately. He nodded, running towards the wooden staircase.

"Okay, to be completely honest, I thought he was going to take it more lightly-" Calcifer began to apologize.

"I know, Calcifer, I know...but he's still just a little boy! He went through a war, and now there's another change in our lives that he's never experienced before. Next time, just be a bit more sensitive..." Sophie fell to the couch, exhausted. She had done most of the chores around the house, so of course her body ached. She looked to the window, and it was already evening...she suddenly wondered where Howl could possibly be.

"You're right...See, Sophie? You're going to be a great mother someday! You're already more wise than this old fire demon." Calcifer joked.

Sophie smiled. She never thought of herself destined to be a mother. To be honest, she never really thought she'd ever get married, let alone have children...but those assumptions she had of her future was all from the past, to when she was lost and alone. To the time when she was talking to hats...

She frowned at the memory.

"Why are you suddenly so glum?" Calcifer noted with curiosity.

"Do you know why Howl's taking so long?" She asked, ignoring the question. "In fact...do you even know _where_ he is?"

Calcifer smiled reassuringly. "You know, he may have his heart back, but I can still sense whether he's in trouble, or more importantly, if he's doing something he's not supposed to be doing. I sense that he is perfectly fine. I'm sure whatever he's doing will not take him long."

"Alright..." Sophie stood up. "Then I guess I'll head off to bed."

* * *

Sophie had promised herself that she would never think of her previous sadness again. But the memories were stronger than she had intended, and no matter how much she tried to think of something else, the silence of the night broke all of her resilience.

Sophie Hatter used to talk to hats.

And as silly as it may seem, it was a dark period in her life, although at the time she didn't realize it.

When her father died, and her sisters were able to leave the tacky hat shop and embrace their youth, Sophie was forced to grow up and run the hat shop. Her sisters would tell her of wondrous town adventures, or scandalous romantic affairs, and Sophie was stuck in a hat shop.

She began to wonder why no one tried to strike up a real conversation with her besides her sisters. There was, of course, the idle chit chat with customers, but that was all it ever was. Why didn't Sophie have a suitor, like Lettie and Martha? Was something..._wrong_ with her? Perhaps, it was because she wasn't as pretty as Lettie or Martha... But even so, she was pretty enough to have _someone_ notice her...right?

Or perhaps she _was_ ugly. Perhaps...she wasn't pretty at all.

Sophie quite clearly remembered the night she realized she was "ugly". She even felt a tear fall, although she immediately scolded herself at doing so, calling it a selfish act. Maybe she was meant to own a hat shop and to be unattractive, and for that, there was no sense in crying over her fate.

And, to Sophie currently living her present life, it seemed almost silly how these assumptions came to be. But the fact that she had once just effortlessly accepted these assumptions frightened her.

And one memory Sophie wished to forget was the hat talking. It may sound like perhaps Sophie was a crazy person, but it was never truly that. It wasn't that she had a conversation with the hats, that she expected them to reply to her. And it wasn't just random conversation. It was almost, as Sophie recalled, that she was trying to bring the hats luck, especially the ones that were rather...well...ugly.

"You're intelligent." She smiled to a pink straw hat with a sparkly ribbon tied around the base of it.

"You're charming and refined...the true image of elegance." She hummed as she sewed on a paper rose to a cream colored silk hat.

"And you...you are positively brave." She smiled at a plain, straw hat, with several pine cones sewn to its base.

Sophie was angry at herself, recalling these memories. She knew now that she was worth much more than she had assumed at that time. She knew she was beautiful and strong, even if it was selfish to think so.

She rolled to her other side, staring at her bedroom window. It was this room that she made the hats...

"Like _that_ makes me feel any better..." She sighed to herself.

To be perfectly honest, she didn't resent or feel hate towards the hats. No, they were inanimate objects; it would be absolutely childish. In fact, she still sewed a hat or two on occasion in the castle...but it was different then before. Before...she had only done it because she was so alone, because she was afraid that her life would never change.

Sophie wondered how the talking even came to be? _When did it start...?_ She wondered. It shamed her to remember just how alone and depressed she was, and how she just assumed things, such as being ugly, or as being the plain sister, or as being doomed.

Sophie, at that moment, silently thanked the Witch of the Waste for casting that curse on her. Without that curse, Sophie probably would've hated herself for the rest of her life. That thought scared Sophie to death, to be in that dark place for the rest of her life. To believe for the rest of her days that her life was invaluable.

Sophie wiped the silent tears that streamed down her cheeks in the silence of the night.

She was truly thankful, at that moment, to realize that she was important, and that it was important to love herself. And that, she decided, wasn't selfish. It was necessary.


	3. In Which Howl Returns at Midnight

"Howl?! Where have you been?!" Calcifer hissed into the darkness.

Howl appeared before him, fatigued. "I wasn't out with a woman, if that's what your tone was implying..."

"Of course I knew that!" Calcifer scoffed. "But if you _were_ with a woman, I promise that I will not only hurt you, but _brutally_ cause you _suffering_ for the rest of your life if you hurt Sophie-"

"Calcifer!" Howl was truly hurt. Sophie would be the last person he'd ever hurt, and he made a promise to himself he would do everything in his power to protect her. "I would never do that to Sophie..." His heart felt constricted, and for a moment, it physically _hurt_. He grimaced. A heart would take him some getting used to, that's for sure.

Calcifer relaxed. "Yeah, I know. You're a lucky man, I hope you realize that."

Howl sighed. "Only everyday."

"But, back to the matter at hand...where have you been? I could tell something was wrong...but I didn't say anything to Sophie... Although, perhaps that would've been best-"

"No! You mustn't tell Sophie..." Howl sunk to the chair behind him and rested his face in his palms. "It's...a complicated matter, and if Sophie were to be involved, it would only place her in danger."

"Fine, my lips are sealed. But only for her safety!" Calcifer declared. "I hope you realize that a key to marriage is trust. And I guarantee she will ask you where you were..."

"Oh, Calcifer, old friend, I would not lie. I'll simply...avoid the truth." Howl grinned tiredly.

The fire demon closed his eyes in frustration. "You, my friend, are doomed."

Howl rolled his eyes, and started heading to the stairs, but then stopped. "Is she...awake?"

Calcifer shrugged. "She went to bed an hour and a half ago, so probably."

Howl frowned, and turned his body towards Sophie's room.

"Are you going in her room while she's sleeping?" Calcifer questioned, a little mortified.

Howl rolled his eyes once again. "...if she's awake I'd like to see her." And Howl headed towards her bedroom door.

Calcifer shook his head. "I know a lot of people find you charming, but at times, you're just creepy."

Howl just sighed and ignored the comment. He peaked through the crack in the doorway, and he saw his Sophie sleeping soundly...however, he noticed tear stained cheeks, which alarmed him. Had his absence really worried her to the point of tears? It's not like it was his first time gone like that...

He strolled back to Calcifer. "Was she...upset before she went to bed?"

Calcifer shrugged. "Not that I noticed...although, come to think of it, she looked a little saddened when I told her she'd be a good mother, which is strange, as you would think it'd be taken as a compliment."

Howl was taken aback. Why would she be upset about something like that...? Or perhaps it really was his absence that upset her.

"Why do you ask?"

"It looked like she had been crying..." Howl whispered.

Calcifer was silent for a moment, staring down at the bricks of the fireplace. Howl waited patiently; he knew he had something to say. "If anyone was saved, it was you Howl. There's not doubt about it. But...I definitely think Sophie had problems of her own at one point, that still saddens her at times. I don't know if that's what it's about, but, just remember that."

Howl did remember when he first met her in the alleyway, when those two soldiers were harassing her... The little grey mouse. He never understood why Sophie was wearing old women's clothes even before she was an old woman...and why she seemed so sad to see him, when all Howl remembered was feeling so relieved.

"Look, you should get some sleep. Or bathe. Or something. Because, well, you look terrible." Calcifer commented bluntly.

Howl snickered. "I think rest will do me some good."

"_That's_ a first." Calcifer muttered.

And so Howl climbed up the steps, opened the door to his chamber, and collapsed on his bed in exhaustion.


	4. In Which Markl Overhears Rumors

Markl enjoyed strolling through Market Chipping. It was newly rebuilt, so Sophie was able to reopen her flower shop. And Markl decoded to actually meet the people of the town now that the war wasn't anyone's concern.

He had a little shopping list on his hand that Sophie gave him. Of course, Markl loved Sophie as if she was his own mother; however, if she could just lay off the chores a little bit...

He sighed as he strolled to the general goods shop, reading the list for flour, sugar, and oil. Markl patted his left pants pocket and felt loose change dance against his leg. He smiled and walked into the shop.

The shop was a cozy little place, and because of this, Markl was horrified to see the large amount of people in the tiny store. Surely there must be a capacity limit...

Markl squeezed through laughing women, mostly elderly and housewives, all older than lovely Sophie. Finally, the boy came to the tiny shelf of supplies, and began grabbing what the list instructed to by.

"Oh, and you know the old Hatter Shop?"

Markl froze and listened intently to the women gossiping to the right of him.

"The floral place, you mean?" The lady nearest to Markl replied.

"Well yes, but it use to be a hat shop. Well, I must say, I wish it would reopen!" The woman sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love what the oldest Hatter daughter has done to the place. Floral is definitely best for business around here. But, if they started selling hats again, well... I'd definitely buy another."

"Oh, Lydia, why fuss so much over a hat shop?"

"Well, I only bought two hats from that shop, once when the Mr. Hatter was running it, and another time when his eldest daughter was. And I must say...there seems to be something different, something spectacular about _her_ hats, something different then_ his_ hats. I mean..." Lydia grabbed a couple of eggs from the container on the shelf and put it into her shopping basket. "I'm going to sound mad, but I swear, people have looked at me in such a different way whenever I put on the hat. Men are suddenly gentlemen as they hold the door for me or insist I go first when in line. And other women would marvel at how sophisticated I look and how elegant I am. And when I take it off, it's as if they were under a spell the entire time, and I'm just regular old Lydia. The difference is truly amazing."

"Are you sure? What, you think the Hatter girl is enchanting hats or something?" Her friend laughed.

"I don't know, Mary! I swear, I know I sound crazy, but there's truly a difference. It seems like witchcraft to me!"

_Witch_?

Markl turned to Lydia and saw she was wearing a cream colored silk hat with a paper rose sewn to its crown.

Markl gasped under his breath. The hat is enchanted, Markl knew that much for sure. _But it was done by... Sophie? It couldn't be...could it?_ It might just be some crazy lady talking for all he knew, but then his mind went back to when Sophie put Howl's heart back. She was the one who did it. And Calcifer trusted her to do it...

Markl shook his head and struggled through the crowd to get to the counter to pay for the purchase.

"I swear, no matter where we are, she must have her watch and her silly pink hat. But I think the only magic in it is a confidence boost. I mean, the tutor says she's doing phenomenal in all her studies. In every subject, she's exceeding standards..." A woman, probably mid-forties, sighed as she skimmed through a cooking book.

"Confidence boost? You think the only reason why she was doing poorly in her studies was because she didn't feel _pretty_?" Her friend snorted, pulling out a pipe and match. "Maybe people are right and the hats are enchanted, because your excuse is _baloney_."

"Oh please! That Hatter girl is _not_ a witch..."

"I don't know. She seems different to me..."

"That's because she's grown out of her shell, that's all! All young girls go through stages like that!" Then the woman put down the book, and her tone seemed to imply that her attention turned to a different subject of gossip. "Speaking of which, I'm glad to see that girl has finally come to senses with her wardrobe... Who knew there was an attractive young lady under those boring, plain clothes?"

"Sounds like magic to me..." Her friend scoffed, inhaling some smoke from her pipe.

Markl gulped, suddenly feeling tense. How did these rumors even came to be? And were they even true? Sophie is extraordinary, of course, but Markl wasn't sure if she was necessarily magical.

Markl finally made his way up to the counter through the noisy crowd of gossip and rumors galore. The clerk tallied up the total and Markl paid, taking his merchandise and trudging through the final wave of chatting women. He panted and gasped as he finally escaped the tiny store.

"Sophie probably has no idea about any of this..." Markl sighed. He wasn't sure how Sophie would take it. Would she just shrug it off as illegitimate gossip, or take it seriously? Markl wasn't sure what to really take it as himself.

He raced back to the flower shop, but it was Sunday afternoon, and Sophie would've closed to start supper.

He sprinted to the house, opening the door to smell stew in the air and the sound of chatter. Climbing up the stairs that lead to living room, he saw a pot settling near Calcifer, and Sophie was sewing something in her lap.

"You treat me like some- some _stove_ fire!" Calcifer cried, rolling in the hearth.

"Oh hush. Ten more minutes and you're free to go, all-powerful fire demon." Sophie giggled, rocking back and forth in her chair.

"I don't know why I visit you people. Whenever I come over, it's always 'Calcifer, great to see you, now I'm going to put a frying pan on your head'."

"But this is a _pot_! And it's not even _on_ you..." Sophie objected. She looked up and saw Markl standing near the door holding the bags of supplies, eyes wide open as he slowly entered in. "Markl? Are you alright? How long have you been standing there?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost..." Calcifer added, with a genuine look of concern.

"Well...it's just..."

"Just what?" Sophie urged. "It's okay Markl. You can tell us."

"Did you use to make hats, Sophie?" Markl questioned, resting the heavy bags on the floor next to his feet.

Sophie blinked in bewilderment. "Well, yes. The floral shop use to be a hat shop. My father's hat shop...why?"

"Well..." Markl twiddled his thumbs. "I mean, maybe it's just rumors, but... you seem to have a lot of customer satisfaction."

Sophie laughed. "Well, I guess I'm glad my hats are still around and useful."

"Well, yes, but... There's rumors going about that your hats are...special." Markl gulped. "You know...enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Sophie scoffed. "People will do anything to get a good rumor running about."

When Markl turned to Calcifer, however, he did not see, to have taken it so lightly. "Markl, what exactly did you hear?" He insisted.

Sophie rested her sewing on her lap and sighed. "Calcifer, it's just silly gossip. Trust me, I grew up hearing it all hours of the day."

"But, they had actual experiences. One lady said that every time she had her hat on, she was admired and respected and another lady said that she knew someone who was becoming an exceeding scholar just because she wore her hat everywhere. But when the hat comes off..." Markl shrugged.

Calcifer seemed to be pondering intently to himself, and Markl stared at him, suddenly worried.

Sophie gaped at the two in utter shock. "Come on, you two! It's just silly gossip! I'm as normal as you can get! Besides I don't recall ever chanting any sort of spell. I would probably remember if I had."

"Maybe you didn't realize what you were doing it..." Calcifer suggested.

Sophie stood from her chair, her fists striking her hips. "Alright, that's enough! It's just a rumor! I think I would know if I was enchanting things..." She growled, taking the pot and settling it on the pot holder on the table.

_Nonsense! How can they believe such foolish speculation?_ Sophie thought, pouring soup into two bowls. She didn't even bother getting a third bowl out for Howl. It was already the third day that he didn't show up at all during the day. Now Sophie only saw him early in the morning, which was already extremely unusual for Howl.

"Besides, even if the hats were enchanted, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's _my_ enchantment." Sophie added, handing a bowl and spoon to Markl. He smiled, the worried expression melting away as he hurried over to the table.

Sophie grabbed the bags from the floor and carried them to the kitchen, then joined Markl to the table.

"Sophie..." Calcifer warned after a moment or two. "I really don't think that you should ignore this. I certainly don't believe that you performing enchantments is ludicrous. You've done a few miraculous actions that could be magic related."

"Calcifer, I'm positive it's all just rubbish. Those women don't know what they're talking about." Sophie insisted. She quickly finished her stew, and put a lid to the pot. Then she headed on upstairs, abandoning the sewing job she had started.

Calcifer sighed in his hearth. "Do you really think Sophie could be a witch?" Markl asked, setting his half empty bowl on the table.

"I guess it never really occurred to me...but I have to admit, upon hearing those rumors, I do think Sophie putting Howl's heart back in his body without any complications would've been nearly impossible if she had no magical abilities whatsoever. I guess I just never really thought of the possibility..." Calcifer's suddenly jumped and turned to Markl from his pondering gaze. "Perhaps it would be best to not mention his to Howl, Markl. We should figure out if this really is what we think it is before we worry Howl about it."

Markl nodded, slowly losing interest anyway as his stew became more and more appealing to him.


	5. In Which Sophie Dreams of Red and Blue

Sophie had trouble sleeping again.

These were indeed trivial times. The whole town is spreading rumors about her? Her being a..._witch_? Her dear sister Martha was studying to become a witch, but Sophie was not under any sort of training.

Were the hats _actually_ enchanted? Did her customers experience an actual change in their lives? Or, perhaps, they are just imagining a difference, and they really are just _normal_ hats.

But she did _talk_ to the hats. Not with any sort of ancient chant, but she did speak to them... Could her words have had some kind of magic to them?

_No! Impossible! _

Sophie let out a long sigh and turned over in her bed. It didn't help that Howl was gone all the time. And he won't tell her why...

Her eye brows furrowed and she pulled her blanket off her, sighing in the summer heat. If he really wanted this marriage to work, he would have to actually be honest with her for once. Sophie frowned in the dark; they weren't even married yet and she was already experiencing the problems that come with marriage.

Then she heard the front door ring and open, and heard, in the dead silence if the night, Calcifer whisper, "she's getting worried you know."

Sophie sat up in a jolt, and waited for a response.

"It'll be worse if I tell her." Howl replied, his voice fatigued and calm.

"I think it'll be worse if you hide this from her, especially since this has everything to do with her. Besides Sophie's not a little baby. She can handle it."

"I don't know, Calcifer. I can barely handle it..." He sighed. There was a moment of dead silence. Sophie held her breath, worrying if perhaps they heard her breathing too loudly or something. "I just want to keep her safe. Ignorance is the key..."

"Well...about that..."

More silence passed.

Calcifer finally continued, "Markl told Sophie and I during supper this afternoon about some rumors he's heard, about Sophie."

"Rumors?"

"To be honest, I wasn't really going to tell you, but...apparently, Sophie's hats have magical abilities. But she just insisted that they were false. But Howl, I for one am not so sure."

Sophie could hear Howl's worried sigh, but he said nothing in reply, which worried her immensely. Then she heard footsteps, and they were getting louder and louder.

Sophie laid back on her back in one swift movement, and closed her eyes. If he were to know she were awake and listening, well, then she was probably in danger, based on what Howl was saying.

She heard her door creak open, and Howl stepped inside her small room.

_What is he doing?_ She thought, genuinely concerned and confused.

Then she felt the bed shift weight, and heard Howl sit himself gently on the side of her bed. Then she felt his cool touch to her arm as he whispered, "Sophie."

She opened her eyes slowly, and turned to him cautiously, as she would do if she were to have just woken up. "Howl?" She blinked several times, yawning a bit. The yawn was genuine, as she was exhausted from sleeplessness. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just...wanted to see you, as I haven't in the passed few days, really." He replied, his voice calm and gentle.

She didn't know how to respond. She would've normally asked him where he was, but she knew that was pointless. And if she didn't ask, that might cause suspicion... "Howl, you know I can help you, don't you?"

Howl chuckled softly, pressing his cool lips to her forehead. "There's nothing to worry about, cariad." He looked at her with his big, sea colored eyes, which glistened even in the darkness. "I promise."

She'd wondered what word he just used, but it sounded so sweet and genuine off his tongue that she decided it must be a wonderful word.

She sighed, a small grin resting at her lips. "I just hope that you're not in any trouble again."

"No, no, I'm in no conflict." He reassured her, stroking her hand in his. "I promise you, everything will be fine." He slowly rose, but didn't let go of her hand. "I'm sorry to have woken you. Sweet dreams." He kissed the top of her hand, and made his way out of her room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm surprised you're spending the night _again_, visitor. Well, make yourself at home." Howl chuckled, and Sophie could hear his footsteps hitting each stair as he continued his way up to his room.

"... It seemed like it might rain again." Calcifer mumbled in the dark. Sophie smiled to herself; that was his usual excuse.

Despite Howl's failure to put her mind at ease, her eyes suddenly gave up, and she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

"I want it to be blue."

Sophie blinked, and there was a small girl standing beside her. Her face, however, was hard to see clearly. In front of Sophie was a floating rose, red and flawless in all it's outstanding beauty.

"I want it blue." The girl repeated once again, rather impatient.

Sophie turned to her. "You want it blue?"

"Yes."

"But...but it's...not. It's red, not blue."

"But I want it blue!" The little girl insisted. Sophie suddenly broke out into a sweat and panicked. Her one desire was to please this little girl, to help her.

"I can't do anything about it!" Sophie explained, once again.

"Yes, you can." The little girl was not giving up any time soon. Now, Sophie was just annoyed and frustrated.

"Don't you understand? You can't will a rose to turn different colors!" Sophie growled, her fists slamming into her hips.

"Yes you can."

Sophie scowled, turning away from the girl and then walking towards the rose and grabbed it. "You can't!" Sophie exclaimed, shaking the rose in her fists.

"You're right. I can't." The little girl murmured.

Sophie sighed in relief and triumph.

"But _you_ can, Sophie. You can will it."

Sophie was about to scream at the annoying little girl, but the she took a deep breath, staring at the rose intently. "But how?"

She turned to the little girl, but she had disappeared. Sophie sighed and looked at the little rose in her hands. "Well, she's gone. A little spoiled she was, don't you agree?" Sophie laughed a little. "Well, I'll say, you little rose, I will you to be blue!... Because apparently I can do that." Sophie just laughed. But then she noticed the petals began to shake a bit, and what was once red suddenly began shifting purple, right in front if her eyes. Sophie gaped at the little flower in her hand when the final product was a blue rose.

"But...how?" Sophie dropped the rose, and backed away. "That's not possible. It can't be..." Sophie stared down at her palms, unable to conceive the answer of what just happened.

And then Sophie's eyes shot open, and she could see the daylight pouring into her room. She slowly rose from her bed and began to get dressed for the day. She knew that it was of course a dream, but still...

Sophie just shook her head and began brushing her hair. "It's just a silly dream..." Then she looked at her hairbrush after vigorously brushing knots out of her short, silvery hair. "Hairbrush...I will you to turn blue."

After moments of waiting the hairbrush stayed its tan, wooden color. Sighing and feeling foolish, Sophie left her room to start breakfast.


	6. In Which Lovers Quarrel

Sophie did not want a large wedding, that's for certain. Lettie and their mother wanted a nice, glamorous wedding to accommodate for the brilliant wizard and his bride. But Sophie found that sort of ceremony absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary.

"Well then, what kind of wedding would you like?" Howl asked her one late evening. Calcifer was resting in the hearth, sound asleep. The two were sorting out payments through their floral shop and through Howl's potion sales. It was one of the rare moments that Howl was actually home. Sophie did ask him on many occasions what in he world he was up to that would force his absence, but he refused to tell, and it usually ended up in an argument.

"Just a small ceremony. Your close family and mine...and of course Calcifer and the Witch and Markl and Heen..." Sophie twiddled her thumbs.

Howl laughed. "My family? I don't know if that's a good idea..."

Sophie realized that she had not actually _met_ any of Howl's family, let alone knew if he had any left. "Well...why not?"

"The only family I have left is my sister and her family. She left Ingary a while back and moved to a...distant land." Howl cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway, we have a...complicated relationship."

"I never even knew you _had_ a sister. Where did you say she lives?" Sophie wondered innocently.

"Oh," Howl chuckled nervously. "_Very_ far away. You've probably never heard of it. I, for one, have never lived there. But one of our great grandfathers originated from there, and Megan decided to make a life there-"

"Megan?"

"Yes." Howl shrugged. "I guess I should probably tell her about the wedding...she would want to know that her brother is getting married." He laughed a little. "She would find that very interesting indeed."

"Well you should invite her too, while you're at it." Sophie insisted.

"No...no that's a bad idea. Trust me." Howl shook his head, sorting out money for food and supplies and what nots.

"Are you sure?" Sophie sighed.

"Yes, yes, trust me. She's not a huge wedding person anyway." Howl chuckled. "Besides, I think your family and our family is plenty."

Why can't he just tell her _something_ for once?!

Sophie huffed out a small breath and twisted her lips. "Howl..." She pleaded, her arms crossing in front if her chest.

"Sophie, please, not tonight." Howl sighed, immediately noticing her shift of tone. "I'm tired, and I just want to have a nice evening with you."

She was tired of it, of all the secrecy at that point. "Howl, I know something's going on. Markl has heard rumors of hats that I've made, and you're gone most of the day, and these dreams!" Sophie cried. "I've been having the same dream over and over again for the past three weeks if I'm not up worrying about you!"

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?" He inquired.

"Really Howl? I have to answer your question but you refuse to answer any of mine!" She scowled and turned away from him, unable to look into his eyes. "I don't have to deal with this! If I really wanted to, I could leave! But I won't leave! And I know we can get through whatever this is together if you would just tell me-!"

"Sophie-" He sighed with impatience, rubbing his left temple in frustration. "I swear to you, if I could tell you, I would! In a heartbeat!"

Sophie's heart stopped racing and her breathing slowed down. There, in front of her, he looked frightened and vulnerable. She had never seen him like that before. "I'm sorry..." She sighed, releasing her arms to rest on her lap.

"Sophie, I know you hate all the secrecy, but you have to trust me." He sighed, his eyes closed in thought.

"I do trust you." Her eyes filled with tears. "I trust you more than anyone! I just worry that you don't trust me."

Howl looked up at her hurt expression. "Of course I do. It's not you who I don't trust...the whole situation is just very complicated. And if I'm not cautious, very bad things will happen."

There was a long moment of silence, all you could hear were the silent creaks of the castle and Calcifer's quiet flames rustling in the hearth. Sophie sunk back into her chair, not daring to look at Howl, although she could feel his eyes on her. Perhaps it was just all the secrecy and being tired of it, but Sophie couldn't hold it back any longer. "I used to talk to hats." She blurted out. It was random and had nothing to do with the subject at hand, but there was just a feeling she had, right in her gut, that now was the time to tell him.

She looked up at Howl to see a curious look on his face.

"Before I met you, before my curse..." She explained. "My sisters left after my father passed and my stepmother was out and about, and I was all alone in that hat shop. And every time I would almost complete a hat, I would wish it good fortune, whether it be wealth or love or...whatever really. It was just to entertain myself, to give out fortune that I, for one, believed I didn't have." She looked away from him and cleared her throat. "I know I probably sound absolutely mad, but...it's true."

Sophie wasn't exactly sure why she just told Howl of her hat-talking nonsense, but she felt, for some unknown reason, that it was the right thing to do. Then she felt arms wrap around her, warm and inviting. She smiled and turned around, her face resting against his chest. "I promise, once this is all over, I will tell you everything. Just don't think I don't trust you, Sophie Hatter." He kissed the top of her head. "And I don't think you're absolutely mad, either, cariad."

She sighed into his shirt, and even though she knew she wasn't crazy, it was nice to have been reassured.

After a while, Sophie whispered, "Howl? What's that word mean?"

"What word?"

"Cariad." It sounded so awkward and tense when she said it, so unlike when he said it.

He chuckled softly as his chin rested in her silvery hair. "It's kinda like a pet name. Darling, sweetheart, love. All affectionate, I assure you." He kissed her forehead gently and placed his chin on top of her head again. "And if you were to leave, I'd just like to warn you that I wouldn't let you do so." He laughed jokingly.

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Well, I have been known to be a little selfish at times..." When she looked at him he was cracking a smile, his usual, playful smile that Sophie just adored.


	7. In Which the Witch Helps Three Sisters

It was two days before her wedding. Everything was prepared, but Sophie's dreams had become so aggressively demanding that she decided that she would try to do what the dream was telling her to do, even if it took all day. And that worried Lettie and Martha profusely.

Lettie was the first to arrive as the sisters decided to help the eldest prepare for her big day. Lettie was the beautiful sister, the one every man in Market Chipping dreamed of being with. Lettie walked in, expecting the adoring affection of her big sister, but found her sitting in front of a flower, demanding it to change color. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

And henceforth, Sophie explained to Lettie about all the rumors and her dreams. Lettie, knowing her sister too well to think she was mad and already having knowledge of the rumors, decided to trust her and went along with it.

When Martha arrived, however, it was a different matter. Martha was known to be the smartest of the Hatter girls, however, Sophie was not too far behind. And because of this, the eldest and youngest began to argue with one another on which action was the correct way of approaching magic, as they usually but heads with one another when it came down to who was right.

Sophie felt it to be entirely aggravating. It didn't matter how long Martha had been training under magic, the girl was _twelve years old_! And besides, Sophie had been living with one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived...she knew at least _something_ about magic.

"Martha, just leave me be." Sophie sighed, continuing to stare at the flower on the coffee table. She wasn't in the mood for a full-on yelling.

"Why can't you just listen to me? I may not be your precious Howl, but I at least am _capable_ of basic magic, unlike your lack of knowledge! If you continue to do it this way, you're going to get no where, and become more and more aggravated."

"Maybe it just needs a little time!" Sophie snapped.

"Please! Stop it!" Lettie yelled, and the two halted their argument. "There is no need for fighting. But Sophie...we do need to get things ready for your big day..."

Martha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Lettie! You know she won't quit until something's happened."

"Maybe I'm being foolish." Sophie sighed, sulking in her chair. "Maybe I'm just going mad, truly and utterly mad."

"_Sophie_!" Lettie scowled, taking a seat next to her sister. "You're _not_ mad! I think you need to figure this out, whatever it is.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Martha added, crossing her small arms and resting against the wall. "But _this_, right here?" Martha drew an air circle around Sophie in the air with her index finger. "It's not helping you. Maybe ask Howl-"

Sophie laughed. "No. That's definitely out of the question." Considering Howl was gone most of the day... Besides, he's told her many times she shouldn't try any magic without company from someone who had mastered it. And that being said, he would most definitely not approve of what she was doing at that very moment.

"Or we could ask Mrs. Fairfax-" Martha added, until she was interrupted by the Witch of the Waste. The Witch had recently cut her soft, pale hair, which just made the strands even curlier than before, and her red nose and red-tipped ears gave the impression that she was just a friendly and caring grandmother. She moved slowly, but there was still a sense of refinement that only the Witch of the Waste herself could exert upon an audience. The younger Hatter sisters could definitely sense the power that had suddenly entered the room. Sophie, however, was used to it. "Sophie?" The Witch smiled mischievously. "Are you trying to learn magic?" Her voice crackled from age and smoke-scarred vocal chords.

The two Hatter girls stood there, gaping at the once-magnificent and powerful witch. Sophie sighed and sulked. "I'm afraid I might've already used enchantments, I've just forgotten how. Or perhaps I've never at all."

"The Witch...of the Waste? Sophie, you've never mentioned..." Martha gulped.

"Oh, Sophie! Are these young ladies your sisters?" The Witch smiled warmly. Her eyes glistened in the sun lit room, and her ancient skin glowed even with dark and deep wrinkles.

"Yes, this is Lettie and over there is Martha." Sophie replied politely. "They're here to help prepare for the wedding."

"Why! You're about Markl's age, aren't you?" The Witch realized, standing near a shocked Martha. She chuckled her ancient chuckle, appearing so much liek the grandma the Hatter girls never had. "You're pretty, like your sisters. And I sense a strong magic inside you." She patted Martha's head, her black hair bobbing from each pat, as if she were a pet dog that had just obeyed their master.

"Oh...thank you." Martha smiled back, and stood up straight as if showing her respect for the Witch.

"Now, what's this whole enchanting nonsense about?" The Witch sighed, finding a seat in the rocking chair. "I could help you, you know. Although I'm not sure how happy Howl will be..." She shrugged, placing her hand into her pocket and trying to search for something.

"Please!" Sophie begged. "My dreams...they are _overwhelming_. If I don't sleep I just dream the same dream over and over again. It's become so aggravating! Please, I need your help, just this once." Sophie pleaded with big, soft eyes, her palms grasping each other in one, clenched fists. "Or I just might go mad if I haven't already!"

"I will help you...once everything you need done for the wedding is done. I don't want you three to have to work last minute!" The Witch smiled, grabbing a pipe and lighting it. "I don't want to attend a rushed wedding."

The three sisters looked at one another, and then quickly rushed to work.


	8. In Which Stars Can Kill

"Close your eyes."

Sophie did, her eyes closed and her ears suddenly went on alert. Every noise, every creak, every breath was suddenly ten times louder than before.

"And just listen. Let your mind think and wonder and understand." The Witch instructed.

Sophie wasn't sure exactly what _that_ meant, but she tried her best, thinking about her life and what her future might look like and trying to understand life with Howl and what not.

"Remember what is most important."

_Happiness_, she replied in thought. Her family, Markl, Calcifer, Heen, her sisters, the Witch, and ...Howl. These were the people who brought her true happiness.

"And remember your darkest secrets."

She definitely did not want to remember that time. She was ugly, she was plain, she was weird.

She was _nothing_.

This was hardest for her. She fought tears; actual, stinging tears. This thought felt like the longest thought she had ever experienced, but she dared not remember anything else; this had to work.

"And remember your hopes to come."

Living a happy life with Howl and their family, the life he had promised her and she promised him.

Suddenly Sophie was not sitting in her chair, and she was not closing her eyes. No, her eyes were wide open, and she was staring at Howl.

She looked around her, and she was not in a familiar place. In fact, it didn't seem like an place. Around her were weird stones and floating flames but no ground beneath her. Yet, she could stand.

She blinked, and suddenly the whole scenery changed except for Howl standing in front of her. Stars were shooting and flying everywhere, consistently and quickly shooting around them.

"Howl?" She gasped. "What's going on?"

"He doesn't love you." A voice muttered from somewhere behind her, although when she turned, there was no one there. "And you're foolish to devote your life to him, Sophie dear."

"Who are you?" Sophie yelled in the void, stars flying right in front if her eyes, her voice being swallowed by the shooting stars sound.

"Sophie, he's not the one. You must know better."

"Stop it!" She screamed, covering her ears. She turned to Howl again, who was just staring at her with empty, saddened eyes. "Howl? Howl, say something!"

Suddenly a star shot straight through him, and he began to fall through the space; his lifeless body tumbling amongst the billions of stars.

"_No_!" Sophie cried, forcing this void to allow her to fall too. She fell and dived after him, tears flew from her eyes and passed her face, staying behind as she continued to fight for him.

Suddenly it was dark. All was dark and his limp body was in her arms. His eyes were closed, and she looked to his chest. There was no blood, just a small hole in the middle.

"Oh, Howl!" She cried, her tears falling to his shirt. She must've cried enough to completely soak the white cloth, as she had never cried for so long in her entire life. "I'm so sorry!" She did not understand how any of this was possible, but for some reason, her mind was insisting this was not at all a dream. "Please! Please don't die..." She sobbed into his chest, her tears flowing with utter persistence. "It doesn't matter how you ever felt about me, _I love you_! With all my heart! And if you don't wake up right now..." She weeped with heavy breaths. She couldn't even finish her sentence.

She pressed her palm firmly on his chest, right where his heart would be, and murmured softly, "Oh, you child heart you, skip again. Skip and skip again until you're 142! But please, please, don't stop now. Not now." She felt mad, absolutely crazy, but it was all she could think to do. "And you'll be Howl once again, nothing will change. You'll still be chasing girls and be foolish and cowardly and you better not change." She sniffed, tears still flowing down her cheeks endlessly. She was absolutely insane, to say such things to a dead corpse. But it was all she could do.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he began gasping for air, sitting up in a jolt and holding his chest.

"Howl?"

The little hole where he was shot was gone, and he looked perfectly alive and well, like he had been moments before. His eyes sparkled and he grabbed her hands in his.

"Sophie!"

Sophie's eyes shot open and she was staring at the Witch. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Lettie and Martha staring curiously at their sister. "How long have I been out?"

"About a minute." Martha replied.

_A minute?! Why did it feel like an eternity?_

"Sophie, what happened? You were crying and wailing and screaming 142..." Lettie murmured, a concerned look spreading across her face.

"I'm not really sure what happened. I must've been dreaming...but it felt nothing like a dream, that's certain." Sophie growled, getting out of her chair.

"Well, whatever happened, it should have helped you connect with your magical abilities." The Witch smiled, her wrinkled face and red nose curving into a soft grin. "It always works for us witches and wizards."

Sophie looked at the rose, but quickly turned away and shook her head. "What I saw...it was nothing like that. It was like a horrible nightmare. I didn't get any answers."

"Are you sure, child?" The Witch raised an eyebrow, and Sophie knew in her gut that the Witch didn't believe her one bit.

But after that catastrophic event, whatever that was, she didn't feel like even trying. It scared her off into ever trying it ever again. Suddenly she didn't care how many dreams of the rose she had in a row; she would rather have annoying dreams than try to figure out that horrific event.

"Look, I'm tired. We've all had a long day. All the preparations are done, and I just...want to sleep." Sophie frowned. No one argued. She prepared sleeping arrangements for Lettie and Martha in the living room.

"Sophie?" Martha mumbled, tucked into her cot. Lettie, in the cot next to her, was snoring, also indicating she was fast asleep. The Witch was asleep, Sophie had tucked in Markl, and Calcifer slept in the hearth. "Are you sure it's safe here...?"

Sophie smiled. She didn't blame Martha for being frightened of staying the night. When her family was all living in the same household, the rumors of Howl eating the hearts of girls wasn't a secret to the Hatters. In fact, their mother was often reminding them every time they went out to be careful, any man could be the terrible Howl and they wouldn't know it.

"Don't worry. Calcifer's sleeping in the same room as you, and he's the most powerful fire demon I've ever met." She smiled.

Surprisingly, that did not scare her little sister one bit. In fact, the twelve year old smiled in relief. She closed her eyes, ready to finally sleep. Sophie grinned, amused that her sister was frightened of her future brother-in-law but not of a demon.

Sophie collapsed on her bed, snuggling under the blankets, not even bothering to change out of her dress. She. Was. Exhausted.

Despite her exhaustion, she still found her thoughts to be so demanding of her attention that they evaded her slumber. She wondered why Markl was hiding in his room the whole day...but then she realized Martha was just about his age and Howl was able to convince Markl some time ago that girls his age had koodies and it was best to stay away from them. She sighed. The man she was marrying was no more mature than his 12 year old apprentice.

Has Howl even come home yet? She wondered. The situation had gotten to the point where Sophie didn't even bother asking Howl where he had been. She knew he wouldn't tell her. All she hoped now was that he was safe and not getting himself into any trouble.

She knew that most women would be upset with all the secrecy, but this was _Howl_, and she knew she had to deal with things such as odd secrecy if she wanted to be with Howl for the rest of her life. And honestly, she was okay with that.

What made her uneasy is that this while situation seemed to be about her, that her life was in danger if Howl was not careful. But what could it possibly be? If it had to do with her than...was there a possibility that she could figure it out herself, without Howl's help? If it had to do with her, than it must be something about her or in her life that was causing whatever situation was happening.

But fatigue overpowered her, and she slipped into a deep slumber, unable to come up with a single idea.

* * *

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**I have some notes that I wanted to share before I continue on with the story.**_

**_1) This story is more movie based, in fact the first chapter takes place in the ending scene of the movie when they show the flying castle, the kiss, etc. (but I'm sure most of you already knew that.) Despite the story being more movie-based, I would like to point out that I have and will continue to add book elements into the story. _****_Howl's Moving Castle_****_ is one of the few (if not the only) story of many stories in which I don't prefer the movie or book. I'm in love with both the movie and book equally, and believe that both their differences and similarities are absolutely wonderful and it's what makes me love the story so much. Yes, I'm adding Wales and Megan and Martha and other characters into the mix, but most of the basic setting and story component is derived from the movie._**

**_2) I apologize for Chapter 7 "In Which the Witch Helps Three Sisters". Maybe I'm just being my own worst critique, but I've reread it and it felt so rushed and I was disappointed in my lack of description for Martha and Lettie and the Witch. I might rewrite it, or I'll just try to do better in actually putting care into the story and actually describing new characters in detail in the future._**

**_3) I'm really into this story, and have devoted a lot of time thus far. Honestly, I'm expecting this to be a long story with plenty of chapters, and though I might not be updating as much as I have been, I promise this story will be completed, and have made it my goal to complete it! I get so much inspiration from the soundtrack that I have been writing while listening to the wonderful music from the movie._**

**_4) And most importantly, thanks for reading. I truly appreciate the views and support! (: _**


	9. In Which There is a Waltz

She waited patiently outside the door. Lettie and Martha just smiled at her reassuringly. The two were obviously very excited for their older sister; Sophie was more nervous. She took a seat and took deep breaths.

She didn't like all the attention on her, with her white dress and all. It was a simple white dress, as Sophie had wanted, but it made her look elegant and darling unlike when she would usually wear plain dresses.

If she didn't have to invite anyone, she wouldn't have, but her family and even Howl insisted on a proper ceremony. She wanted to marry him, she just did not want a wedding. _At least my dress isn't obnoxious_, she thought.

"Sophie, dear, don't worry so much. You look ravishing." Lettie gushed.

"Absolutely angelic!" Martha agreed.

"I'm fine, I am." Sophie smiled awkwardly. "I'm just nervous is all."

"There's nothing to be nervous about! There's like five people in room." Lettie snorted. "Besides, no one here is going to do anything to ruin your special day-"

Sophie groaned. _My special day..._ It just sounded so awkward. "How long has it been? Weren't we supposed to have started already?" She sighed, trying not to throw up. Her nerves were beginning to affect her nausea.

Lettie smiled and sat next to her sister. "We'll start soon. Howl's just...running a little late, that's all."

Sophie's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "What? He's running late?" She sulked in her chair, her torso lying against her thighs. "And of course no one thought that to be suspicious..."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked curiously and with worry.

Sophie knew Howl was trying to change, grow from his former self, but she wasn't stupid; Howl could very easily abandon the wedding because of his cowardly fears... "It's nothing. I'm not going to worry about it right now." She didn't need that extra stress at the moment. No one had the proof that he would actually do something like that...but doubt was starting to creep into her mind. Did he really want to marry her? Or was this all a mistake? What if he really did run away? What if he never actually loved her?

Suddenly Honey appeared from the door, smiling to her daughters, but her eyes resting on Sophie. "We are all set!" She walked over to Sophie and held out her hand, which Sophie accepted graciously.

Lettie went out first, smiling encouragingly to Sophie, and then vanished behind the door.

"Don't worry Sophie." Martha assured her shaking sister. "This is supposed to be the best day of your life, don't waste the memory worrying about it." And then it was Martha's turn to walk down the aisle.

Perhaps some people would've been insulted by what the youngest sister had just said, but her words made Sophie feel a hundred times better. As corny as it was, it _was_ her day.

"You look so beautiful Sophie. I'm so happy for you." Honey smiled, and guided her behind the door.

Sunlight was pouring from the tall, clear windows, blanketing the entire room aglow. Lettie had been right, only their closest friends and family were in the room. There was one person that Sophie did not recognize, a man who was sitting on the groom's side of the church, but it did not frighten Sophie. No, everything looked absolutely beautiful and simple, as she had hoped. Flowers from the flower field were scattered about, and the traditional wedding song began to play as Sophie entered the room. Everyone stood up, as if she were royalty or something and they needed to give her their upmost respect.

The song had its introduction, but once she looked over at Howl, that song was no longer playing. Instead, when she saw his soft smile, all she could hear was a soft, dreamy waltz and it encased only her and Howl in the room. _He looks so handsome_, Sophie thought. He wasn't all glamoured up as he usually was, and she hoped that he had her in mind when he made that decision. Besides, he looked like _himself_, but still clean and tidy. She liked him best like that anyway. She felt weird that everyone was turned to her, but not weird that Howl stared at her. No, everything was truly okay now that she saw him.

Honey walked her slowly to a rhythm she could not hear anyway with the waltz in her head, and she couldn't take her eyes of Howl, and he was doing the same.

Finally, she was standing next to him, side by side. Honey kissed her in the cheek and left to sit amongst the audience. Now it was just the two. She never thought that this day could ever exist, but here they were. The officiant was old, loud and...very oblivious as he proceeded with the ceremony.

"I was worried..." Sophie whispered, so quietly that Howl was the only one who could have possibly heard it.

Howl chuckled in a hushed tone. "Why so, cariad?"

Sophie closed her eyes. The officiant asked them to face each other, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Howl's gentle eyes and warm smile. "They told me...you were running late. I thought perhaps...maybe...you were running away." She gulped.

She realized, as she glanced down to her hands, that they were beginning to shake, most likely from her furiously beating heart and nerves. But then he took her hands gently in his, and she looked up at him. "That definitely sounds like me." He shrugged slightly, almost barely having moved. "But I'd hate the man who would ever do that to you."

Sophie felt stinging tears form and she forced herself not to let them fall, not today. Today was supposed to be simple, but here Howl was, causing her heart to be fluttering like a wild bird with his sweet words. What made it harder to keep calm was that they were genuine, which was very unlike him.

And like the waltz that she swore was actually playing, the rest of the ceremony was but a dream. He said his "I do" and so did she, and there was the exchange of the rings, of course, but it was like a second nature, and it was so effortless for Sophie that she was able to stay in her dazed state. What woke her up were the words "husband and wife." That nearly startled her. _She was his wife. She married the cowardly, self-absorbed, slithering, wonderful wizard._ Then there was the concealing of their nuptials with their first kiss as husband and wife. And Howl, not very bashful unlike his bride, took only a moment to stare as his her, and then kissed her with the love they had just promised each other for the rest of their lives.

And despite the small ceremony, there was quite a roar of an applause from their friends and family. Sophie felt her heart flutter rapidly as she stood in his embrace. She did not want to let go, not yet, but he did as the ceremony was now officially over.

He stared at her, his sea colored eyes glistening as he watched her breathlessly. She did not know what to think. All the words that she thought of failed to describe her joy at that very moment, staring back at him, realizing what just happened.

"Come on, you two!" Lettie laughed, throwing rice into the air. So the couple walked down the aisle and out the doors. The sun was shining brightly and the spring wind kissed Sophie's cheeks before her husband was able to.

* * *

_**Just a little side note, the waltz Sophie was hearing was, in my head, the waltz from the movie during the flower scene, just in case anyone was wondering.**_


	10. In Which Many Events Occur

Howl had never been as ecstatic as he was that day. Not even when he survived from almost certain death by receiving his heart again. Not even the day when his search was over and he finally found her. This day was truly the highlight of his happiness.

And it frightened him so.

He never thought, in all his days, that he would ever be so happy. And even though he usually thought the best of himself, he still never thought, deep down, that he even deserved a life like this.

But here he was, with his wife whom he so feverishly loved by his side. It was much like a dream.

And there it was again, the pounding of his heart. It was so alien to him, it almost became annoying. But he sorta liked it fluttering against his chest when Sophie looked at him, with those big eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Jenkins?" Howl turned to see Ben, smiling genuinely as he approached the two. The reception continued on in front of the three. "And Mrs. Jenkins, of course. Congratulations."

Sophie smiled to him, "Well, thank you."

Howl smiled and shook hands. "I'm glad that you came. I'll be honest, I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd still be in Wales..."

Sophie turned to her husband with a puzzled face.

"Well, I came back recently. There's not much you can do there to improve in magic, really. Not many people know of the subject there anyway, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes, I've visited my sister there a couple of times." Howl nodded. Then he turned to his wife, not wanting her to suffer in confusion any longer. "Sophie, this is my old friend Ben. Ben Suliman."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Suliman?"

Ben laughed. "Ah, I see you've already been acquainted with my mother... Well, I don't blame you. She's a scary woman at times." He nodded to Howl. "I was the one who introduced Howl to her, as he had been looking for someone to mentor him in magic. And my mother, though not the most friendly, is one of the best."

Sophie blinked. "I-I see."

Howl laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "It's quite alright Sophie."

"I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Jenkins, but I hope I can have a chat with your husband for a minute?" Ben smiled politely.

Sophie had a weird feeling in her stomach, but nodded, and let Howl walk away from the reception with Ben. She saw the two talking, and even though their conversation was inaudible from her distance, she saw the sudden seriousness in their expressions, and it gave her a terrible ache in her heart.

She just sighed. She would not worry about such matters today, no matter how much it was bothering her at the moment.

"Sophie?" Lettie walked over to her, smiling brightly. "Is everything alright?"

Sophie nodded, smiling. "Everything's perfect, Lettie."

Lettie grabbed her sisters hands, and was about to pull her toward the crowd of people but then caught sight of the two wizards. "Who's that with Howl?"

"Oh," Sophie replied, "that's Ben Suliman. He's an old friend of Howl's and I'm pretty sure, from what I could tell from our short conversation, is that he is a wizard as well."

Lettie blinked several times and just stood there in place, her eyes squinting as if she were trying to figure something out. Then she shrugged. "Well, he's a handsome fellow, isn't he?"

Sophie almost gawked at the words of her sister. Lettie had never once admitted the attractiveness of a man; she didn't need to, with her natural beauty. "W-Well..." Sophie really wasn't sure what the best way to approach the matter was, as this had never once happened before. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

She gasped and stared at her sister with pure astonishment. "Sophie, that is absurd!"

"Oh and how is that absurd? Men do the same thing for you all the time!" Sophie laughed.

Lettie pursed her lips and looked down at her feet. "He probably wouldn't care to talk to me. He'd want some magical woman, a woman with intelligence. I'd introduce him to Martha but she's twelve so that's no good..."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being dramatic. You don't even know the guy, and the only way to get to know him is to talk to him." Sophie insisted, rather amused than sympathetic. Lettie could snag any man she pleased, yet here she is, as frightened as a kitten.

Sophie then heard the room become much louder, and she looked around and saw that there were many more people in the castle than there had been at the ceremony. "Lettie? Where did all these people come from?"

Lettie looked around the room and smiled. "Well you said you wanted a small ceremony, not a small reception!"

"_Lettie_!" Sophie scowled. "You knew very well what I meant!"

"Oh Sophie, relax! It's completely fine and completely under control!" Lettie smiled. "Besides, these people aren't total _strangers_!" She winked, pulling her over to the crowds to greet the new guests.

The two older Hatter sisters eventually bumped into the youngest, who they found bored out of her mind, leaning against a wall. "Oh Martha, aren't you having any fun?" Lettie sighed, nudging her sister with her elbow.

"No offense, but it's hard to have fun at an all-adult party." She frowned, not being able to make eye contact with her sisters.

"You're not the _only_ kid! Technically Lettie's still a kid-"

"Hey!" Lettie growled, elbowing the eldest. "18 is not still considered 'being a kid'-"

"And Markl's here!" Sophie added, looking around the room. "I-I just saw him a minute ago..."

"I think he's scared of me." Martha shrugged. "I said hello to him and he bolted up the stairs..."

"Oh, he's a little shy when he first meets people." Sophie insisted, looking about the room again. "In fact, when he first met me, he was easily aggravated. But we're like family now." She smiled to her little sister. "Don't worry, it's not you. But, I'm probably going to go look for him."

"Sophie, you should really be at the party..." Lettie insisted, holding her forearm firmly in her grasp.

"Well, so should Markl. Besides, I have to make sure he's okay." Sophie murmured, slowly making her way to the staircase as her sister's grip loosened and she eventually let go.

Sophie climbed the dark stairs, the sounds of chatter and laughter now muffled by the wooden floors beneath her feet. She knocked on Markl's door, which slowly opened. Markl sat reading a book on his bed, and looked up at her in surprise. "S-Sophie?"

"Markl, what are you doing up here?" Sophie demanded, walking in from the doorway.

"It's just... I don't know, I'm bored." He sighed, closing the book in front of him.

"But there's plenty of people to talk to. You know, to keep you busy." Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you sure you're not _hiding_?"

"H-Hiding?" He squeaked.

"From my sister?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No! Of course not?"

Sophie stood there, staring at her brother with an eyebrow lifted in a high curve.

"Well, it's not my fault! She's _weird_, or something!" He insisted, not being able to look at her.

Sophie just laughed whole hardily. "Weird? Well _of course_ she is. She's studying magic, just like you. That's pretty weird."

"She's an apprentice too?" He asked, a little bit in disbelief.

"Yes. If you doubt me, go ask her yourself, but one thing's for sure, you have to return to the party." Sophie demanded, tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

He nodded, rushing downstairs. Sophie sighed, and put back the book on his book shelf and remade his bed that he had ruined by sitting on it. As she closed his door, she heard a voice behind her, "Sophie."

She turned around and jumped a bit. "Prince...Justin?" She was very shocked to see his majesty, not only surprised to see him on her second floor, but also to see him attending the reception at all. "You are here for the party, I assume?"

He smiled sadly. "No, I'm actually not really...um, _here_. I'm actually here by magic, for a very short time."

"Oh?" Sophie was very unsure right now. She wasn't sure why he was here, but she knew one thing, it was very dangerous for him to have visited her. She knew he still had feelings for her.

"I...I know it's not appropriate. And I can see it's already too late..." He sighed, eyeing her dress. "But I'm asking you not to stay with him."

Sophie was most definitely taken aback. Did he really just say...what she thought he just said? "Pardon?"

"Please Sophie. I'm begging you, please-"

Sophie shook her head. "No, stop. You're right, this is inappropriate. And I do not feel comfortable with this." She felt her hands shaking again with the nerves. "So I must ask you to leave."

He frowned. "You're making a mistake."

She took a quick, deep breath. "Now." She insisted.

He just shook his head. "If that's what you truly wish." And then he disappeared.

She stood there, for a moment, holding her breath, then gasping for air. Her whole body shook with nervous aches. That did not seem like Prince Justin... How could he be so rude as to come into her own home and insist something like that? And of all days it had to be her wedding day!

"Sophie..." She looked up to see Howl standing next to stairs. "Sophie, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine now." She was able to give him a weak grin. "We'll discuss it later." She assured him.

"You look shaken up." A look of concern rested upon his face, and he kissed her as if that might solve all their problems. It certainly didn't help her nerves, as his kiss brought butterflies to her stomach. "I'm sorry." He apologized, and after a moment a smile spread across his face. "But I had to, and I thought I should distract you from whatever worries you were having."

Sophie giggled, her body recovering from her nerves as she held her husband's forearm.

"Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to go back to the party if you _really_ don't want to." He winked, but there was still a tone in his voice suggesting he was absolutely serious and still a bit concerned.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay."

And as the couple walked down the staircase and back to the party, she saw Lettie and Ben conversing and laughing. She even noticed Martha and Markl arguing at a table, and despite the fact that they were seemingly not very happy, Sophie was overjoyed, although she didn't really understand why.

"Should we stop them?"

Sophie turned to Howl, who was apparently watching the two in their argument as well.

Sophie just shrugged, and rested her head upon his shoulder.


	11. In Which There is No Need for Doubt

_Hello readers,_

_If you are here for some lemon, skip this little side note and enjoy the chapter._

_If you are __not__ okay with lemon, __skip this chapter__. Please._

_Yes, this chapter contains lemon, maybe not as intense at others, but still lemon. You have been warned. I apologize in advance._

_***Thanks! (:_

* * *

She had her palm on the knob when she heard, "Sophie...?"

She turned around to see a bewildered Howl. "Oh!" She gasped, taking her hand off the knob to her old room. "I'm sorry, I...guess I had just forgotten." She blushed, walking to him.

Markl and Heen and the Witch were all staying with Mrs. Fairfax and Martha, and Calcifer was...well, he was gone, it was just not certain where he was. Sophie looked around the room and sighed. Plates and cake and other trash were scattered about the room. "Well, I have a lot of cleaning to do..."

"But you mustn't worry about that at the moment, cariad." He whispered in her ear, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She felt her whole face go warm at the gesture. She suddenly realized all that was happening at that very moment...but she knew, no matter the lack of knowledge she had, she wasn't going to chicken out. If Howl wasn't backing out now, there's no need for her to either.

In a second, in a blink of an eye, they were no longer in their main room. Sophie took a quick look around and saw she was in Howl's room, and his magic was what got them there. It was clean, which surprised her immensely; _did Howl do this?_ The room still had his knick knacks and such, but almost in an organized manner. There was a very faint light that barely illuminated the room, but she could still see the details of Howl's face.

Within a second, she gulped, and looked down at her attire. Suddenly panicking, she realized she was not prepared in the least.

"I...have to use the restroom." She insisted, hoping she was not giving the wrong idea to Howl. He seemed to understand the right implication, and smiled tenderly, "I'll wait here." He assured.

She shut the door behind her as gently as she could, but she was not calm like her actions. She didn't know much about the first night as a married couple, but she did know that there is proper attire for an occasion such as this.

Sophie was relieved to see that her prepared clothing was already in the bathroom, and her nerves began to decease. She smiled a little to herself, thanking Lettie who was the only other person besides herself that knew about the lingerie; she must've known to place it in his bathroom.

She slowly dressed into the dark blue fabric. It wasn't extremely revealing to the point that she might as well be naked, but it wasn't too modest either. It had thin straps and a heart-shaped neckline. The skirt itself ended above her mid-thigh, and the cloth was cool and silky. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see herself this way; the clothing brought out curves she never thought were there, and her skin seemed to have a soft glow to it. She let her fingers run through her hair, messing it a bit.

She neatly folded the dress and rested it on top of one of the shelves, and slowly opened the door.

Suddenly feeling bashful, she clamped her fists together and pursed her lips. She felt her heart racing in every part of her body, beating desperately for some kind of sign that everything was okay. She found Howl sitting patiently on the corner of his bed. He had changed out of his suit, and was only wearing black shorts. His eyes widened at the sight of her, blinking several times in charmed amazement. And then a smile formed as he stood up and moved toward her.

She felt her face burn with heat, but she was hoping the dim light would mask it from him. Sophie wasn't nervous this time; no, she was excited and very anxious. She wanted to do this, but what if she was...no good at it? She scowled silently at herself for the stupid thought, but it was a true worry of hers. He wrapped his arms around her and began giving her tender kisses all along her neck and face. She felt her body loosen from its tense position as she relaxed with him, resting her palms on his bare chest.

"I've..." She stuttered, although he did not stop his kisses, "I mean...I-I'm sure...you already know but I've...n-never done this before." She squeaked, suddenly becoming the little mouse that he had met in the alleyway. She was relaxed, but also scared, frightened. This felt good and _right_, but what if...?

"You make it sound like that's a _bad_ thing." He chuckled, his lips pressing against her bottom jaw, making her sigh. She didn't know how to respond. Maybe she didn't have to.

She placed her hands on each side of his face, and kissed him tenderly, suddenly feeling much more brave than she had previously felt a moment ago. At first, they stood there, kissing each other to a point where Sophie had to break off, needing air, before immediately pressing her lips against his once again.

Her feet slowly lifted off the ground, and Howl carried her to the bed, letting her fall gently before him. He climbed on top of her, pressing his lips against her collar bone. Her fingers knotted into his hair and he began to kiss her lips again, much more eagerly and passionately. She sighed again, her breathing growing faster and faster. She could have sworn that Howl could hear her heart easily as it pounded fiercely against her chest.

His hands explored her skin, eventually nudging the thin straps off of her shoulders and pulling the nightgown down, revealing her bare chest. Her face blushed, and thoughts of doubt creeped into her head once again. He, however, quickly brushed those thoughts aside and continued to kiss her tenderly, his hands caressing her breasts, ever so gently and lovingly. She moaned softly, suddenly feeling sensitivity throughout her entire body. Every touch and every kiss he pressed against her was like electricity in her skin.

Her hands grabbed the hem of his shorts, her fingers tugging at it playfully. In a mere second, they were under the sheets and Howl just laughed softly. "I thought perhaps you'd be more comfortable." She smiled and her lips pressed against his once more, and then he broke off, doing something although Sophie was not sure what it was due to the darkness of the blankets.

Then, she realized, he had taken off his shorts. She could see even through the darkness, and she found herself blushing again. He began kissing her again, but this time, his hands began to caress her inner thighs, making her breathe a little harder. She did something that was entirely instinctual, which was to move her legs apart. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes illuminating beautifully even in the darkness.

From what Honey and Lettie had told her, this was perhaps the most difficult part. She was excited however, and nodded slowly.

He nodded as well, and after a moment, he had done it in a swift motion, as to get the pain over with for Sophie. At first, her whole body had tensed. It was uncomfortable, a pain that she had never experienced before. Howl did not dare move, and waited patiently. Her nails dug a bit into his back and she let out a muffled moan. He pressed his lips against hers, trying to alleviate the pain a bit and help her to become more comfortable. He could feel her body loosen a bit, and she kissed him too, her arms pulling her body to be closer to him. Then she slowly nodded, still kissing him hungrily, suddenly feeling more pleasure than discomfort. He continued, and she replied with moans and loving kisses. Her lips pressed against his neck, each kiss encouraging a quicker pace.

Each moan her voice made eventually became an excited cry. He had become more excited as well, his heart beating feverishly throughout his entire body. She pressed her palm unknowingly against his chest, right where his pounding heart was. He moaned, kissing every inch of her neck, her cries vibrating against his lips. He had felt so selfish and so selfless all at the same time; he wanted to feel as much pleasure as he could, but he also wanted to see his bride experience it as well. He kissed as much of her skin as he could, paced himself faster, until Sophie's breathing all-at-once rapidly increased and her cry became one long moan; she shook just a bit, her body tensed, and them relaxed immediately. He too felt an all-at-once extreme pleasure, and then it was done. He collapsed by her side. All that was heard in the room was their heavy panting, and he slid the blanket away so that it wasn't covering their faces.

She blinked in pure amazement, and then turned to him. He just stared up at the ceiling, with a big, genuine smile on his face. She had once doubted it before, but staring at his expression, she began to wonder if, perhaps, she was not the only one new to all this. Maybe Howl was right after all, and inexperience _wasn't_ a bad thing at all.


	12. In Which Sophie Wakes Up as Mrs Jenkins

He watched her by his side, trying to figure out how he was able to be so brave to love her like that. He was terrified, truly, that she deserved better, that she wanted better. But here she was, by his side, looking so peaceful.

She was awake, but slowly dozing off. Howl didn't blame her. It was very early in the morning and they had a _very_ loving night which he was sure took most of her energy away.

Howl watched his wife doze to sleep and began to wonder if she knew...

He was wide awake, insomnia striking him like a knife in his heart, so he had time to wonder, to think about it.

_"Howl! It's me, Sophie!"_ He remembered. It was the day he gave Calcifer his heart so he could live. _"I know how to help you now! Find me in the future!"_

Those words had never slipped from his mind even today. He had wondered everyday who that girl was until he had met Sophie. And even when he began turning into that monstrous form and slowly started losing control, he wondered if Sophie would be able to help him in time. He couldn't tell her, obviously. That was the point of the contract.

But she did save him. He was much relieved and truly ecstatic to wake up with a heavy chest and a beautiful woman smiling down at him.

She did know how to help him... Did she know that he remembered those words, even from so long ago? Did she realize what he meant when he saw her in the alleyway, that he _actually was_ looking everywhere for her?

The search was well worth it.

He chuckled softly to himself. The little mouse; she was the one who brought back his heart, the one he was looking for all this time.

Sophie's breathing slowed, and he knew she was now completely asleep.

Certainly, he wasn't looking at a mouse anymore. No, Mrs. Jenkins was brave and fearless and confident, despite the fact that she was very bashful during that particular night of consummating love. He had hoped she enjoyed it. He knew he enjoyed it very, _very_ much, and she _seemed_ to...

He sighed. There it was again. Only Sophie could make him doubt himself but at the same time make him more brave than he truly was.

And now, most of all, he had to be brave in order to protect her. He didn't want those worries to come back to him during this night in particular, but watching her lay there, peaceful and happy next to him... He began to worry if it could all slip away.

He made a silent promise to her that he wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Sophie awoke in the early morning, although she did not know at the time as Howl did not have a window in his bedroom.

She turned to see him passed out, snoring softly beside her. She giggled a bit to herself; he looked so cute like that...

She sighed and got up slowly, and blushed a bit once she looked down. She was...naked. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the attire she had been wearing, before her and Howl's...activities. And through her search, she found the lingerie tangled in the bed sheets, completely torn up. She gasped a little, in complete awe. _She didn't even remember that happening..._

She finally remembered and found her wedding dress in the bathroom that she had neatly set aside. She shrugged. She had to wear _something_ just in case someone was here...

Leaving Howl to rest, she walked down the stairs in her wedding gown and ran to her room. She found a soft, red dress that she thought she looked rather nice in, and grabbed her broom before walking out into the main room.

It took her a good two hours to put all the trash in the waste bin, clean all the dishes, and sweep the entire floor, but the room looked as good as new, which made her feel much relieved. Then she...well, she didn't know what to do.

She could start breakfast, but from a look out the window, she knew Howl wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The cleaning was all done...she scowled at herself a little thinking that. She was much more useful than for cleaning!

Oh, goodness, she was a _wife_ now. _What do wives do?_ She decided that she could check on the flowers in her shop, maybe get some more from the flower field, as it was the only thing she could think of doing...

But right before she could walk through the door she felt a gust of wind and suddenly she was lying in Howl's bed. He took her into his arms and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, looking down at him in bewilderment. "_Howl Jenkins-!_" She began to scold him.

"Sophie, I do believe we are on our honeymoon, and you do not need to work while on your honeymoon." He smiled up at her, his eyes tired and barely able to stay open. _He looks so cute like that..._She thought.

"Oh..." She sighed. "...I guess you're right."

He laughed, his eyes still closed but his voice was more awake. "Well, that's a first!" He opened his eyes and sighed with a smile. "Well then, good morning Mrs. Jenkins. Did you sleep well?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "I did; very well, actually." She rolled off of him and laid beside him. "I'm surprised to see you up, actually. This early in the day, anyway."

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Well, what can I say? I was excited to start the day as a married man."

"Alright, well, what would you like to do today, _newly betrothed_?" Sophie teased.

"Well, I did have a spell I wanted to-"

"No!" Sophie shook her head, pressing a finger to his lips. "If I'm not allowed to work, you aren't either."

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, I see... Well, then I would like to take you somewhere. If that's okay with you?"

"Is it that place your friend mentioned? Wales, was it?" Sophie guessed.

"No, no. Wales is much too boring." He smiled, shaking his head. "I have a better place in mind. And no one there knows the Wizard Howl, and no one asks, which is also nice."

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Sophie nodded.

"And then..." He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "In the evening, we could continue from where we left off..."

"_Howl Jenkins_!" Sophie scowled, but she wasn't _really_ scowling, as she couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing.


	13. In Which Howl Desires To Hide

Sophie kept her eyes closed just as she was instructed to do. "They are still closed, yes?" Howl whispered in her ear.

"Yes, of course." She sighed, holding his arm and letting him guide her to wherever it was they were going. "Are we almost there?"

"Very close."

She pursed her lips but continued to follow him. She heard some rustle about, which was interesting, but she also heard birds chirping and rivers streaming and the winds howling.

"Okay. You may open."

She did, and her eyes widened at the sight. They were on top of a hill, and down below was a peaceful but busy little town. People were bustling about the place in their shops or herding their animals. A river flowed through the town, blue and gleaming. It just surprised Sophie because everyone looked so _peaceful_. And everything was so clean and beautiful, with their stone cottages and hut farms and such.

Mountains surrounded the entire village, which would explain the clean, fresh wind Sophie breathed through her lungs.

"Howl...how...did you find this place?" She asked breathlessly, despite the abundance of pure air. The question she really wanted to ask was _why_ he had found this place, as she was feeling a little suspicious as to why Howl wanted to show her a secluded, peaceful village.

"Well...it took a while, that's for sure. It's a very secluded part of Ingary, very far from the inhabited cities that we know of. This town wasn't touched by the war, as it wasn't needed to." Howl explained. "Sophie... We wouldn't have to worry about Suliman or the King ."

"Why should we _still_ worry about them?" Sophie eyed her husband, suddenly becoming suspicious.

He replied, "You've always got to worry about them."

Sophie remained silent. She looked to the town, and had to admit it was stunning and perfect. It was perfect, absolutely perfect; their family would be so happy here, away from all the conflict...

But Sophie had to wonder: was Howl running away again? He must be. This looked like the perfect place to escape to. And she knew her husband meant well, but he still was a bit of a coward...

Or maybe...he just really liked it here. And she had to admit, it would be nice never to hear from Suliman or the King ever again. "So...I'm guessing you were planning to move us here?"

"Only if you liked it."

Sophie blinked. "What do I got to do with it?!"

He laughed. "Well, it _is_ half your home now, Sophie."

She laughed a little, blushing. "I guess it is, isn't it...?" She forgot that she was, well, _married_ to him and it was by _law_ that she had a say. It all felt like a dream to her, anyways.

"Did you have a specific house in mind?" She asked, taking his hand.

As a matter of fact, Howl did. A cute cottage on the outskirts of town, and the size seemed to be able to fit all their needs for their family and belongings.

"I was thinking to keep Market Chipping for your flower shop and the flower field the same colored knobs for the door. I was thinking of changing this place to the black knob." Howl began explaining, wondering about the cozy, empty house. It felt weird, finding a house to live in with her husband. It was like they were a _normal_ couple for once.

"Howl, I hate to say it, but I love it." She smiled to him.

"Well, I'm relieved. I was afraid you weren't going to like it." He teased, pacing about the room in another admired gaze.

"What is this town called, anyway?"

"Mountain Steady." He replied cheerfully. He seemed ecstatic, which made Sophie happy herself. All she wanted was for them to be happy, their whole family.

"Did you show it to anyone else?" Sophie wondered.

"No...I didn't want to unless you liked it." He grinned playfully.

Sophie loved it, and of course, they gave their offer on it. And although Sophie was thrilled and she knew Howl was too, there was still a weird feeling in her gut, as she knew there was something wrong. Howl's disappearance all those days cannot be forgotten, and she knew this house was supposed to distract her from the suspicions he had brought through those disappearances, knowing Howl.

So they wandered a bit around the village, and left to go back to their home in the sky. And though she had a blissful and loving second night together with him, she woke up feeling frightened and alone.


	14. In Which Calcifer Has a Theory

Moving in took no effort on Sophie's part; the only people who had work to do was Calcifer, Markl, and Howl. And of course, after the magic was all done, Howl had to leave. Again.

"_So_...how was the honeymoon?" Lettie winked to the eldest.

Sophie did rather enjoy their honeymoon, but now the only thing on her mind was getting answers. She needed to know what Howl was hiding from her. It was driving her absolutely mad.

"It was perfect," Sophie replied, although she was rather distracted as she watched Calcifer rest in his brand new hearth. "Lettie, would you excuse me?"

Lettie blinked several times, bewildered, but replied, "Okay...I'll just start unpacking your wedding gifts then..." And she rose from the kitchen table and went into the kitchen to unpack the expensive and unnecessary dishes that the family will never use anyway.

Sophie rose as well, but instead, headed over straight to the hearth. "Calcifer."

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled. "Ah, Sophie. It's nice to be home again, and, of course, to see you too."

"Calcifer, I know for a fact that you and Howl are hiding something from me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there, Lady." Calcifer gasped. He started to "yawn" and replied, "I'm rather too tired from all the magic and 'moving the whole house' thing, and, I'm afraid, I'm just on the edge of falling into deep sleep. Too much of a slumber to able to hear you."

"Calcifer, I swear, I will grab a bucket of water faster than you can fly out of here!" She growled, her fists clenched tightly. "You. Must. Tell. Me."

"S-Sophie, I can't! I'm sorry, but I really can't!"

"You're not under some _contract_ anymore, Calcifer! Don't you dare give me that excuse!" She hissed, but quietly. She didn't want to attract the attention of anyone else in the house. Might as well not cause suspicion with them either.

"No, I mean I _can't_!" He whispered. "He hasn't told me specific details. All I know is that if you learn of what's going on, then you are in danger."

"That's ridiculous! How is being oblivious going to help me?!"

"I think it's some kind of curse...if you find out about it, the curse will be activated. At least, that's what I've gathered from what Howl has told me. You see, you're not the only one he has to hide it from either." Calcifer explained rather quietly. "I think if anyone knows, the curse will be activated. And it's _you_ who will suffer from its wrath."

Sophie blinked, straightening her posture and turning away from the hearth. Is he hiding...for _her_?

"Is there _anything_ we can do?!" She pleaded with the demon.

"Umm...not that I know of." He sighed. "If there was, I would've done something by now."

"It almost sounds like someone's blackmailing him." Sophie pondered. "Someone put a curse on me, and is forcing Howl to keep it secret. And he's gone most of the day...but what is he doing?"

"If it's blackmail, it's probably tasks that Howl is being forced to do." Calcifer suggested.

"Oh no..." Sophie gasped. "...why doesn't he fight back?"

"Well, we have no idea what the curse will do to you, Sophie. It could be something...fatal." Calcifer warned.

Suddenly Sophie's frustrations faded away, and hurt replaced it. All this time she had been, in a way, mad at Howl for hiding things from her, running away...but all this time he was just trying to keep her safe, even if it cost him his freedom.

"Well, we don't know anything for certain, Sophie. He may very well not be in as much trouble as we think he is." Calcifer comforted her. "Who knows? It could just be one, big misunderstanding. But if not...we should try to figure out as much as we can without him."

Sophie nodded, and just then, Heen came running about the living room, barking playfully, getting mud and fur all over the main room floor. "_Heen_!" Sophie yelled, heading for her broom. "I just cleaned this floor an hour ago!"

"Oh, Sophie?" Lettie tiptoed from the kitchen, watching Sophie chase after the never-ending dog prints and hair, sweeping them off the floor. "Um...the Witch of the Waste is calling for you..." She called after, hoping her effort was not in vain even through the ruckus.

"Sophie!" Markl came running in from the Castle's yard. "There's something weird going on with the clouds..."

Sophie stopped chasing Heen and ordered Markl to stay with Lettie. She ran into the kitchen and found the Witch staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" She inquired nervously, staring out the window as well.

"Sophie, you must trust me. I have to hide you." She ordered, getting up from the rocking chair. "Come with me."

Sophie followed the Witch and Calcifer followed them closely behind. They wandered into Howl's and Markl's study room, and she closed the door behind the three. "Don't worry about Markl and your sister; they don't want them."

"Who's 'they'?" Sophie squeaked, confused and frightened.

"Let's just worry about keeping you hidden." She replied, kneeling down on the floor and drawing a circle with white chalk around Sophie. "Okay, Calcifer, if you love your friend, you'll cast the invisibility spell around her." She ordered.

"Of course I will! Geez..." He sighed, his figure suddenly turning blue and long, with large, yellow eyes.

"Sophie, stay still." The Witch demanded, which Sophie did without question.

Suddenly a black figure appeared in front of them; the room had become cold and hard to breathe in.

_"Where is she?"_ It growled, staring into the Witch's eyes. It's voice was low and monstrous, and he started to grow bigger and bigger in the room. Sophie was extremely frightened, but didn't dare move or make a sound.

"Not here." She spat. "And you're not welcome here, either. Calcifer, if you will."

Calcifer's body suddenly turned back to his scary form, and the dark figure groaned and growled, suddenly becoming small, and then disappearing into thin air. Calcifer returned back to his regular form and the Witch smiled to Sophie. "It's alright, everything's fine. You're fine now."

Sophie was anything but fine. Her entire body shook and she felt faint. She needed to sit down, or something. She grabbed Howl's chair and sat down immediately, trying to catch her breath. "Did you...kill it?"

"No, just weakened it and transported it. If I had Howl here, he wouldn't have even crossed into the house!" Calcifer laughed. But Sophie was in no laughing mood. She held back sobs and ran upstairs and hid herself in her and Howl's room.

"What...just happened to my sister?" Lettie demanded, her fists resting on her hips.

Calcifer frowned and headed back to the hearth. He knew very well what _could've_ happened. And he realized that he and Howl were going to have to do anything to prevent what could've happened, even if Sophie didn't like it.


	15. In Which Sophie Socializes at Night

There were three knocks on the door, and then Sophie heard Lettie's muffled voice behind the wooden door call for her.

After a moment of silence, Lettie opened the door anyway. Sophie sat on the bed, her face in her hands. "They told me what that was..."

"I... I don't even know why... Why was that thing looking for me? What is that thing?" Sophie stammered, her voice shaking.

Lettie sat next to her sister, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was a spell. Someone casted a spell that sent that thing to look for you. Someone wants to find you, and that thing is one of the best seeking spells to cast."

"Why would anyone need to find me? I..." She looked down at her knees. "I didn't do anything wrong..."

"I think it has something to do with that husband of yours." Lettie sighed irritably.

Howl was hiding something from Sophie, that was already known. But it had gone too far now. That thing was not here for a cup of tea...it wanted her. Perhaps dead or alive.

Sophie walked downstairs with her sister to join the rest of her family for the rest of the sunny afternoon.

"Sophie dear," the Witch whispered to her quietly once everyone began settling down. The two were in the kitchen, cleaning dirty dish ware from the move. "We need to talk."

"I'm afraid I don't have much answers for you." Sophie replied simply, sighing and wiping a plate with the washcloth.

"Perhaps not, but I might have some answers for you. Have you seen Prince Justin since we all last saw him?"

Sophie froze then slowly turned to the old woman. "Well yes. He visited me during the wedding reception, trying to convince me to leave Howl. I don't think he was actually there, though. I think he was there through magic."

The Witch nodded. "And now it's starting to make some sense..."

"You think..." Sophie gasped, almost dropping the plate in shock. "You think Prince Justin sent that thing here?!"

"I know he sent it." She sighed. "I may have been stripped of my powers, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sophie just shook her head and turned back to the dishes. "Absolutely not."

"Really? You don't believe me."

"Maybe Prince Justin is upset over my marriage, but he is a good person. He would never send something like that, full of darkness and hatred..." She shivered at the recent memory.

"Well, I know a magic signature when I see one! And don't think for a second that I won't tell Howl!" The Witch insisted, putting a set of dishes in a cupboard. "And I don't think he'll have as much doubt as you're having."

"Go ahead then." Sophie growled, setting the last of the clean dishes back into the cupboard above her head and strolled off to her and Howl's bedroom for the evening.

* * *

"Sophie?"

Her eyes opened slowly, sleepiness still sitting on her eyelids.

"Darling, please wake up."

She forced her eyes to widen, and saw Howl staring down at her. It was dark outside, and Sophie could only guess that it was the middle of the night. "Howl? I was sleeping-!"

"No time to explain. But we have to go." He insisted, picking her up against her will and heading for their door.

"Howl!" She scowled, but clung to him, frightened she would be dropped and held to him for warmth against the chilly night. "Please don't take me outside, I'm not decent!" She argued.

He sighed and set her down to stand. She grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her waist. He grabbed her wrist gently but urgently moved the two towards the front door.

He arrived at the door, and set the knob to-

"Black." Sophie whispered in the darkness of the night. "But...but you said there was no black knob. You said it didn't work anymore..."

He opened the door and a strong wind flushed into their home. They both stepped outside and Sophie felt terror and confusion spread through her body. There in front of them was a house; an odd, peculiar house. It was geometric and different, built with odd stone and glass.

"Where are we?" Sophie demanded, suddenly furious.

"You said you wanted to meet my sister. Well, here she is." Her husband pulled her toward the eery house and Sophie struggled to resist his grip.

"Howl, it is the middle of the night!" Sophie hissed, whacking his arm in frustration and confusion. "Why must we do this _now_?!"

"Oh, really, it's no bother; she won't mind a bit."

"Howl Jenkins, I can promise you that _I_ will mind very, _very_ much!" Sophie threatened, using her heels to try and stop his pull. "This is impolite and suspicious and I will not have it!"

But alas, Howl rings the doorbell, and after a moment of Sophie almost wrestling with her husband to escape his grasp, an angry woman answers the door.

"Now, what in the-?!" She snarls as the door opens, but as soon as her eyes rest upon the two, her anger dissolves and bewilderedness settles in. "Howl?"

"Megan! I must say, it's been a while and you still look ravishing, as always!" Howl smiled, pushing Sophie and himself through the doorway. "This is my beautiful wife, Sophie."

"_Wife_?!" Megan called from behind them, slamming the door. "And this is how you decide to tell me of your marriage! Didn't even bother to invite me, did you? Or maybe just send a letter of the news?"

"You didn't even tell her?" Sophie gasped.

"Well, I'm sure you two have quite a bit of catching up to do; I, on the other hand, have important matters to attend to." Howl insisted. He clasped Sophie's shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips. He smiled down on her but the only look she gave him was with rage. "Now I must go and make preparations so you can return home safely, my cariad."

"You're leaving me here? Howl, you must explain something to me! You can't just do this!" Sophie insisted, punching his shoulder.

"Ouch! For goodness sake Sophie, would you stop hitting me?" He sighed, and turned around to head for the door, but Sophie grabbed his arm and did her best to slow him down.

"Howl, why are you doing this?" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "You're scaring me! I don't understand..."

He turned to her and embraced her tenderly, his face burrowing into her starlight hair. "I'm doing this to protect you. You know that." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back once everything is safe for you. I promise you that you are safe here, okay?" And he walks out the door and closes it behind him. Sophie stood frozen but then opened the door in a panic, only finding grass and trees in front of the house.

"But-" Sophie cried, her eyes searching desperately in front of her. "We came through a door, there must be a door there! Or a house, or something!"

Megan took her arm and pulled her into the warm house, the night air no longer nipping at her exposed skin. Sophie just stood there and cried, and Megan just stood there beside her, silent and still. After a moment, a little voice from behind Sophie disrupted the lonely sound of her sobs. "Mama?"

Sophie breathed and turned around slowly to see that she had a little audience of three who had witnessed what had just happened. Two children and one adult men, all seemingly a bit confused.

"Yes my dear?" Megan replied coolly.

"Who's the pretty lady?" The little girl asked.

Megan just sighed and placed a gentle hand on Sophie's shoulder. "This is your Aunt Sophie. She's going to be staying with us for a while."


	16. In Which Sister-In-Laws Converse

Watching the blue sky roll over the odd houses, Sophie sighed and continued to knit. It had been a week since Howl had just dropped her off at this odd place with strangers. She was furious, absolutely outraged...but she also missed him so.

And she was confused, more confused than she already thought possible. She didn't really talk to her hosts, as they weren't around most of the day. The children attended a school and Megan and her husband Gareth worked out of the house.

So Sophie was alone.

She didn't really have dreams anymore either, none about the rose or stars or anything. Just darkness.

"Aunt Sophie?"

Sophie turned to see the little boy and little girl standing next to her chair with wide, curious eyes. Mari was the little girl's name and the boy, who seems to be a bit older, was Neil. "Hello..." Sophie smiled. She guessed that they had just returned from school.

"Why are you so sad?" Mari asked.

Sophie sighed. "Well, I'm confused. I don't know where I am, and I have no idea when Howl is going to return." She took another deep breath. "He kinda just dumped me here without an explanation, and I hate feeling so helpless but I can't help it."

"Uncle Howell leaves a lot," Neil nodded, sitting next to Sophie's feet on the ground. "But he does come back. He always does."

"And you're at our house, Silly." Mari smiled.

"But why does everything look so...different?" Sophie wondered.

"You've never been to Wales before?" Neil questioned, a bit astonished.

Sophie blinked a few times, suddenly gaining some reality. Wales, of course... She shook her head in response. "No, I've never been."

"Well, you're here now." Mari sat beside Neil, grabbing the bag from her back and opening it, trying to look for something. "Where are you from, then?" Neil questioned.

"Well, I'm from the country of Ingary..."

"Never heard of it." Neil shrugged, now trying to find something out of his bag.

Mari took out a picture of a butterfly, big and pink. "Isn't it pretty? We drew it in art class."

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Very beautiful."

Neil just began writing on a notebook, silently struggling. "Neil doesn't have anything to show, his class is boring like that." Mari giggled.

"No, it's just my class actually learns. You see, I'm doing homework, something you wouldn't understand." He smiled slyly, continuing his work.

"What? I know what homework is!" She insisted. "In fact, I have some tonight."

"Oh really? And what, exactly, is your homework for the night?"

"I have to draw our house for our art project."

Neil just laughed, which caused Mari to pout and tear up. "It's not funny! It's serious homework!"

"Serious..._sure_..." He shook his head, erasing something on the paper.

"Kids." Sophie and the children turned around to see Megan standing in the yard, her arms crossed. "Didn't I say before that you are supposed to do your homework at the kitchen table?" Sophie was glad Megan had come to the rescue. She didn't want to have to scold another person's children.

Neil and Mari sighed, and stood up. "See ya, Aunt Sophie." Then they walked towards the house.

Megan didn't follow them. Sophie wasn't sure of Megan; she knew she was related to Howl, but that could mean a number of things. Megan could be a lot like her brother or completely the opposite. "I'm sorry."

"Pardon?" Sophie whimpered.

"I'm sorry he just dropped you off here." She explained, grabbing a chair and dragging it next to Sophie. She sat down next to her, crossing her legs and watching the sky. "If it makes you feel any better, he wouldn't have done this if he didn't care about you. My brother's what you would call a womanizer, but not once has he ever taken a woman to meet me. Well, I mean until now, obviously."

"Oh, I know." Sophie nodded.

Megan laughed. "I'm guessing you've heard the rumors in Ingary, huh?"

Sophie nodded. "Of course. Every woman is afraid of the heart-eater Howl. Not so much anymore after we married." Sophie turned to her. "You and Howl grew up in Ingary, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I came to this land simply because there is no magic here. Well, at least we don't call it magic, and it's not nearly as strong as your land's. Howl, on the other hand...stayed in Ingary. He's the great wizard after all..." She looked up at Sophie. "My children don't know. My husband barely knows. I came here for a normal life. If you would keep Ingary hush-hush, I would appreciate it."

Panic grasped at Sophie's throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, I might've mentioned the name-"

"It's fine," Megan waved it away. "Just don't explain anything. They won't bother you if you don't explain." Sophie stayed quiet. This was the first time that they had actually talked; she knew Megan was also furious at Howl for just dumping his wife in her home, and she probably didn't feel like conversing too much with her unexpected guest. Sophie could hardly blame her. "Do you know why he brought you here?"

Sophie sighed. "There's a curse lingering over me. He's kept a lot of it hidden from me, but I know that if I learn of the curse, it'll go into effect. Im guessing he probably took me here because, as you said, magic is very weak here. The curse seems to be very strong, so if it does somehow go into effect, at least it won't hurt me here."

"Are you a witch, Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. Why?"

Megan shrugged. "I don't know. I've just got this feeling..." She just smiled. "You've got a nice way of speaking, Sophie. It's calming, like it brings life to the room."

"Oh... Thank you. I've never really noticed or anything..." Sophie wondered exactly what she meant by that.

Megan sat up and slowly started her way to the house. "I guess I'll start the evening meal. It might be weird food to you, but I hope you'll like it." And then she was off, and Sophie was alone, watching the sun slowly begin to hide under the land.


End file.
